It is often beneficial to be able to move heavy objects, such as heavy machinery, for the purpose of orienting the machinery in a particular orientation to achieve a certain result. For example, it is beneficial during fabrication of large machinery to perform welding operations on large pieces, so that the pieces are disposed in a manner such that the welds are performed in a substantially horizontal orientation during the welding process. Large positioners are used to position work pieces to be welded to achieve the proper orientation. In addition, positioners can be used to move pieces for other purposes, such as assembly, repair, material working, painting, rust removal, disassembly, and numerous other functions.